Alone Time
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by SonicxTailsHero. This is a Bruce x Marlin one, in this one Bruce is bored so he goes for a swim to meet up with Marlin. Marlin was swiming himself and ends up bumping into Bruce, they end up spending time together and things get heated. How will things go? Enjoy :)


Today Dory is going to school with Nemo to help her memory. Marlin doesn't mind he sighs and goes for a swim out in the open but not to far from the reef. It is still a little hard for him to be okay with being away from Nemo, after getting him back. He is being more okay with him going to school at the drop off knowing the drop off has nothing on Nemo. While lost in thought he accidently bumps into Bruce.

"Oof sorry i wasnt paying attention." says Marlin

"Its alright happens to the best of us" says Bruce

Marlin blinks and backs up to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He was still a little scared of the big shark but something in him told him he was happy to see Bruce.

"H-hi Bruce what are you doing here?" asks Marlin

"Im lonely with Anchor and Chum gone today. So came down to see my favorite fish friend." says Bruce

"M-me?" asks Marlin

"Yeah do you want to hang out today?" asks Bruce

"Uh..sure." says Marlin, still frightened

So the two swam off and started talking to each other and hanging up. Marlin started calming down even though he was alone with Bruce, they were where no one hangs out because they know sharks hang out that way. Bruce on the other hand...his heart was beating like it was about to beat out of his chest. He was falling in love with Marlin, even though he spent a little bit with him. He was hoping that talking with Marlin will make his feelings go away but they made it worse and he couldn't fight them anymore.

"Bruce? Bruce." calls Marlin

"Huh oh sorry was thinking about something." says Bruce

"About what?" asks Marlin, curious

"Have you ever loved a boy, Marlin?" asks Bruce

"Uh..thats sudden. No actually." says Marlin turning red

"Um..I have." says Bruce

"Who?" asks Marlin

"You " says Bruce

He turns toward Marlin and kisses him. Marlin is caught off guard but when he gets use to it, he doesn't fight him, Marlin kisses Bruce back. Bruce breaks the kiss but doesn't stop kissing Marlin, Bruce kisses his whole body. Marlin chuckles but not in a mean way and swims up and kisses Bruce's nose.

"I dont think we have that much time together." states Bruce

Marlin doesnt know why but his heart thumps and feels a bit more adventurous with Bruce around.

"Well lets make it worth while, we have a few hours left until next time. " says Marlin, hinting that he wants more.

Bruce gets that hint clearly and smiles looking around.

"Hey see that huge area of clear at the bottom of sand?" asks Bruce

"Yeah." states Marlin looking where Bruce is pointing

"Go lay down on the sand, belly up" says Bruce, turning red

"Okay" says Marlin, turning red himself

He heads down into the sand and lays on his back, Bruce follows and hovers above Marlin. Bruce takes the under layer of his tongue and covers Marlin in it sending him deeper into the sand.

"You taste so good." Coos Bruce

Marlin would normally be afraid of this but knowing what Bruce means turns a brighter red.

"Your looking so cute, shall I continue?" asks Bruce

"Yes" says Marlin

Bruce smiles and licks him all over again, making sure to get his all body he blinks when he feels a tiny bump stick out. He knows instantly that what it is.

"Suddenly in the mood are we?" asks Bruce

"You talk to much." hushes Marlin

Bruce smiles at that and continues licking Marlin all around him, Marlin is back to being quiet he cant be seen or heard, but Bruce knows he is happy. Bruce is so happy that he shakes his shark tail around. Marlin can't help but join in himself and starts licking and kissing Bruce's member, both of them. Marlin's tail wiggles happily and tickles Bruce's belly. Bruce chuckles with a closed mouth because it tickles. Marlin moves his mouth.

"Whats wrong?" asks Marlin

"Your tail it tickles. But dont stop," starts Bruce, he licks Marlin again "What you were doing feels so good"

Marlin smiles and continues what he was doing a very happy clown fish. He was falling for Bruce more and more glad that Bruce was gentle. Marlin and Bruce lick and kiss each other all over until they got tired. However, Bruce wanted to try something, he let Marlin rest and started nibbling Marlin all over making sure not to cut Marlin with his teeth. Bruce even licks his side with the tip of his tongue and kissing him all over. Bruce then went into the ground next to Marlin and held him close. Marlin kisses his nose, and snuggles in. He knows he has to go home later but Dory was there so for now he stays with Bruce.

"Mmm just a few more minutes." says Bruce

"Just like this." says Marlin

Bruce smiles and rests with Marlin then when Marlin gets his second wind, he lets Marlin take over. Marlin kisses bruce all over and uses his tongue to go all over Bruce's belly. Bruce moans through his teeth like he felt Marlin do under him, he couldn't hear Marlin but that sound is hard to miss. Marlin gets more adventurous and goes back to leaving kisses and licks all over Bruce's members. He found he liked this, he wants to go further with Bruce one day but for now this was good enough. Bruce got his second wind and flipped them both and licked Marlin into the sand, making sure that he was okay, before licking him all over especially his member. Marlin moans underneath and sent kisses up Bruce's members. Marlin's heart thumped more he found the more he is with Bruce the more he falls in love with Bruce. He didn't know he was even though he was getting even more tired but his heart was racing. Bruce kisses Marlin's lips and Marlin kisses back. Bruce sends the tip of his tongue in Marlin's mouth and Marlin accept it letting the kiss deepen. They break the kiss when they are both out of breath.

"I love you" says Bruce, with a little air left

"I love you, too" says Marlin, with whar breath he has

Bruce smiles and kisses him again pressing a little bit of his weight on Marlin, marlin leans his weight on Bruce as well, he stays there enjoying the moment.

The End

A/N: I said "both of then" when refearing to bruces private area is because apperently sharks have 2 err...male parts. I googled this information trying to keep this as accurate to the actual animals , as possible. So you learn something new every day.


End file.
